Out of the Rain
by BananaDaiquiriTimeLord
Summary: Mulder and Scully experience a little postepisode MSR and we get the exciting chance to see it all.


Title: Out of the Rain  
Rating: PG-13 (certain terms used in the following product may offend certain viewers. Viewer discretion is advised)  
Disclimer: Mulder and Scully belong to CC and Fox. No profit of any kind is being made, no copyright infringment is intended.

* * *

My hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as I sped along the road. The heavy rain was falling against the windshield, and the rhythm was being drummed permanently into my brain. Little legs. Petite little legs. I glanced over at Mulder, sitting there contentedly. Little legs, huh. I returned my gaze to straight ahead, and floored the accelerator.

"Whoa, Scully!" Mulder shouted, as we sped along the dark country road. I smirked maliciously, watching him panic. Of course, when he panicked, his face was completely emotionless. I only knew the indicators because I knew where to look. Because I knew him so well. Because I knew him so much better than _Detective White_. May that bitch burn in hell.

"Scully!" Mulder yelled as I took a turn sharply, the tires screeching. "Scully, slow down!" I looked at him, then looked back at the road, fully acknowledging that I had heard him. Then I drove faster. "You could get us killed!" he tried. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him getting really desperate. He squeezed his eyes shut, before screaming: "I'm sorry I said your legs were little!"

I rammed my foot on the brakes. The car screeched to a stop. Mulder, clearly shaken, placed a hand to his brow. He looked over at me, and I glared at him icily. "Do you really think this is about that little insult?" I hissed. He swallowed several times, his jaw clenching and unclenching.

He faced forward again, then turned abruptly towards me. "Look, if this is about you seeing Detective White jumping on top of me—"

"With no discouragement from your part," I hissed. "How unprofessional could you be?" My voice was rising in pitch and volume. "And then to exclude me simply in order to complete your conquest—"

"Scully, stop—"

"Was it that important to you to disregard me after—"

"SCULLY!" Mulder roared.

My mouth, which had been slightly opened, clamped shut. Mulder ran a hand through his hair. The moonlight suddenly illuminated half of his face, contrasting and highlighting his features, catching me off-guard. I gasped gently...

"Scully, will you please let me explain what happened?" he whispered, his vivid green eyes rising up slowly to reach mine. I nodded, hesitantly.

He leaned backwards in his seat and closed his eyes. "After you said you were leaving for D.C. the next day, I felt like shit. I realized that I had been an asshole. So, that evening in my motel room, I proceeded to spoon orange juice concentrate into a bottle of vodka, and swig it." He looked over at me, and smiled sheepishly. I smiled slightly back. He continued: "Then, Detective White waltzes in and tells me some sob story about her cat. As I hugged her, her neck..." he paused, and looked at me cautiously. "Her neck... it was like yours. White and... and smooth." He fidgeted nervously. "So I press my face into her neck. She is a little weirded out by it, but then sees the bottle." His gestures were getting more and more animated. "She chugs down about half of it. Next thing I know, she tackled me, and you... walked in," he finished desperately.

I had to smile. He was adorable when he was pleading. He was adorable a lot of the time but— anyways. I sighed loudly and put my hand on his shoulder, looking down at my other hand resting in my lap. "I believe you, Mulder." He visibly relaxed next to me.

Suddenly, I froze. What the hell was I doing, questioning him on his private habits? I mean, sure I cared. I cared too much. It didn't give me a right to interrogate him. I turned my head to look at his face sharply. "Why are you even having to apologize to me at all? It's none of my business—"

"Yes it is," Mulder cut in, his voice very low. "It has been since day one. You know that. I know that."

I felt water pushing at my tear ducts. I would _not _cry in front of Mulder. Not for something so trivial— I felt tears running down my face moments before Mulder pulled me into that wonderful embrace of his. Ever since I first experienced it, I had dreamed about it constantly. Mulder's arms made me feel protected and invincible against the world for all eternity. I sighed, resting my forehead into his shoulder.

I knew that Mulder wasn't going to wait long before he would force me to pick up where we left off in the conversation. I also knew exactly in what direction it was going. The question was: was I ready?

Mulder wasn't going to wait. He took both his hands and placed them on either side of my face, drawing me up to his eye level. He hesitated for a few seconds, before looking at me piercingly. "Do you love me, Scully?"

I'm not quite sure what I had imagined about the scenario of Mulder and me confessing our love to each other, but I hadn't imagined this. I was completely emotionally unprepared. I felt the earth spinning rapidly under me. Those five words were causing the sky to fall down on top of me; crashing of thunder and lightning was creating chaos in my brain. And still he looked questioningly at me. I couldn't stand sitting here so close to him, not here, not now. I tore out out of the car, legging it into the adjacent field. And I sobbed and I sobbed and I sobbed. "WHAT THE FUCK SHOULD I DO?" I screamed at the heavens.

"Just tell me the truth."

I spun around. There was Mulder, wet and utterly bedraggled, standing there looking at me with an expression I couldn't describe. There was pain. There was suffering. There was hope. There was love.

I sat heavily on the ground and began to speak woodenly. "The truth is... the truth is I adore you more than anything else in the world. I've followed you everywhere, Mulder. I've lost my career for you, my sister for you—" here, my voice cracked "—and it's all been for you. I'd do it again." I looked cautiously up at him. He looked happier than I had ever seen him. He reached for me, but I put my hands up to stop him. "No, Mulder. There is a reason I was so reluctant to tell you this. We can't do anything about it." My eyes were filled with tears.

"Why?" he whispered, pain scrolled across his face.

I sighed angrily. "If _they _should ever find out about us, Mulder, they could use me as leverage. You've seen what these people are capable of. If they knew we were in a relationship, they could use me to destroy you."

He laughed harshly. "You think they don't know already that I value you more than my life?" He shook his head bitterly. "_They _knew before even I did that no matter where you are or how were are relating to one another, I'd come running if I got the slightest hint you were in any danger."

I let that sink in. "What about Bureau regulations?" I asked meekly.

He snorted. "Screw the Bureau regulations," he said loudly, scooping me up as easily as if I was a rag doll. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked happily into his eyes. He rested his forehead against mine. Ever so slowly, he moved his face towards mine, until our lips touched.

I felt that little brush everywhere in my body. A shiver ran through my fingertips to my scalp to between my legs. Mulder felt the shiver. I gasped, and burrowed my face into his neck. He chuckled lightly, and stroked my hair.

"Come on. Let's get in out of the rain."


End file.
